


1940s

by TheThilde



Series: A century of Femlock [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, F/F, Femlock, John is Jane Watson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 13:43:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6241558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThilde/pseuds/TheThilde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet: Sherlock, Jane and Greg meet on the set of 'Hound of Baskervilles' in the 1940s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1940s

**Author's Note:**

> Accompanying illustration is posted on my tumblr (@thethilde), tagged 'a century of femlock' along with the rest of illustrations for this cycle.

In 1940s I imagine both Sherlock and Jane chose to become actresses. 

Jane had a secure established position at some London theatre of minor importance. She could have done better, but she started working there when she needed money, the pay was decent, so she stayed.

Sherlock, on the other hand never settled for minor roles. She aimed high and with her observational and mimicking skills easily stole the hearts of every audience with captivating performances.

They meet at the set of ‘Hound of Baskervilles’. The film is a first for nearly everyone present – nobody from the main cast had ever worked in the film industry, the director is making his debut with this piece. He chose Greg, Jane and Sherlock, all well known names to atract publicity – theatre stars’ first time on the big screen.

Greg actually immidiately hits it off with both women, at least in front of the camera (what with Sherlock being a bit antisocial). Actually, they all have amazing on-screen chemistry, which lasts just until ‘cut’, when Greg and Jane continue their friendly banter, and Sherlock silently glares daggers at them. Nobody knows, what her problem is.

I think they would continue like this until the film's premiere. Sherlock would come alone, Greg would go as Jane’s friendly date.  
They all arrive together, Greg smiling at Jane with his arm around her waist, Sherlock trailing behind them, looking very poised and dramatic, but wanting to strangle the stupid lovebirds on the inside. They sit in the first row, watch the film, then head for the banquet held by the producer at Angelo’s, a very posh reastaurant, which Sherlock miraculously likes. But before they exit, they leave Greg behind and go to the toilet to powder their noses. 

As the door shuts Sherlock launches her usual tirade of insults, which she dumps on poor Jane everytime they’re alone. Jane is having none of it on this special night and calmly tells her to shut up. Sherlock snaps her jaw shut with a click, hugs herself and looks away. Jane notices it, turns towards her and asks her what does she want, why she is always insulting Jane and Greg.

Sherlock tightens and arms around her and just goes ‘What is about him that you like so much? Why is he so special?’. And it turns Sherlock was very impressed by Jane since the very beginning (both her personality and acting skills, pleasing countenance unmentioned but implied) and did her best to grasp her attention with her acting prowess but then Jane just went and befriended Greg. And Sherlock wanted that, but she felt she had nothing but her talent to offer and became bitter, but still tried to impress and it didn’t work. She’s lowering her voice with every sentence and finishes with a whispered ‘I just wanted…’

And Jane understands. Understands how difficult it was to say all of that. What all of it meas. How precious those words are. She knows how amazing and brilliant the woman is, had known from the beginning and to have caught her attention like that... 

She says ‘It’s okay’ and ‘It’s allright’ and ‘I understand’ and comes closer. She cups Sherlock cheeks as she gets closer and then kisses her softly, chastely. Fortunately, only Jane is the only one wearing heels (they were supposed to be of the same height on the red carpet), so when they embrace, Sherlock is able to hide her blushing face in the crook of Jane’s neck. They stay like that for a while, until Sherlock lets go and smiles cautiously. Jane grins back, takes Sherlock’s hand, squeezes it reasuringly and when Greg sees them again (still holding hands) he smiles at them as if they had just made his day. 

The three of them head for the party then, together, Sherlock doing her best not to shove Greg just a little bit further away and failing every five minutes to Jane’s amusement.

**Author's Note:**

> It was supposed to be just a 200 word drabble, but it got a bit out of hand. I hope you enjoyed that, please leave a comment to let me know what you think.  
> The stories have all been short and rated 'general audiences'. The next one will be rated 'T', for alcohol consumption though and I will probably write a longer, explicit piece at least once.  
> Stay tuned ;)


End file.
